<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ex Boyfriend by angelcumclean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761652">The Ex Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean'>angelcumclean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slut Harry, Spanking, Sub Harry, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn takes his boyfriend, Harry, to a party, but when they get there Zayn notices that Harry's ex boyfriend is there, Louis Tomlinson. <br/>It turns out that Louis doesn't have a place to stay for the night, so Harry offers him to come with them, much to Zayn's displeasure. <br/>Or; Zayn, Harry and Louis get high as fuck and have a threesome on their couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ex Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn shouldn't be surprised when he sees Louis. <br/>They have more than one mutual friend and they live fairly close so it's really not strange at all that they happen to be at the same party. </p><p>But Zayn can't help but tighten his grip around his boyfriend, Harry. </p><p>See, Louis is Harry's ex. They had been dating for two years, way before Zayn and Harry met. Just thinking about Louis made Zayn jealous. Harry was his boy, not anyone else's, and the thought that he had once been Louis' made him incredibly angry. </p><p>Harry noticed how distant and tense Zayn was, so he asked, "Babe, are you alright?"</p><p>Without taking his eyes of Louis he responded, "What's he doing here?"</p><p>Harry quickly looked the way Zayn was staring and noticed Louis. He was standing on the other side of the room, talking to a couple of people, with a beer in his hand. He looked good, Harry thought to himself. </p><p>Harry knew how Zayn felt about Louis. He didn't like him very much, and he had made that very clear. Zayn had always been some what of the jealous type, never aggressive or paranoid- he trusted Harry, but jealous nevertheless. He didn't like the fact that Louis had been dating Harry for so long. </p><p>"I don't know." Harry said, "And I don't care."</p><p>Zayn didn't even look at him, he had his eyes glued on Louis. So Harry grabbed his chin and turned his face his way, so that he was looking him in the eyes. </p><p>"Zayn, I'm yours. No need to be jealous." He said, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>Zayn's expression softened. </p><p>Harry smirked and said, "Now, stop being a jealous twat and go get me a drink."</p><p>Zayn smiled but smacked Harry on the thigh and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Spoiled brat." And then he made his way to get Harry a drink. </p><p>When Zayn left Harry looked around the room. His eyes landed on Louis. <br/>He looked good, he always had, but he looked healthier now. He hadn't been in the best shape when they were in a relationship. He had been drinking way too much, smoking way too much, not getting enough sleep. He was glad Louis was doing better. Harry's eyes moved up and down Louis' body, taking him all in. His bum looked delicious as always, he felt a little bad for thinking that, but who could blame him.</p><p>He didn't notice that Louis had caught him staring before it was too late. Louis started walking towards Harry. Oh no, he thought, and immediately got a little nervous. He looked down on his feet and combed his fingers through his hair. </p><p>"Hi," Louis stopped right in front of him, "it's been a while."</p><p>It had been. They pretty much stopped talking completely when they broke up, and that was years ago. </p><p>"Yeah... How are you doing?" Louis didn't get a chance to answer, because Zayn came back with two drinks in his hands. </p><p>Harry tried to meet Zayn's eyes but he was staring at Louis. He didn't look too happy. </p><p>"So this must be the famous Louis, huh?" Zayn said. </p><p>Louis looked a little awkward so Harry decided to take the wheel. </p><p>"Yeah, Zayn, this is Louis. Louis, this is my boyfriend, Zayn." </p><p>Louis went in to shake Zayn's hand, but saw that his hands were full, with the two drinks he had brought, so he just gave him a nod, and he did the same. </p><p>The tension was awkward, so Harry quickly took one of the drinks from Zayn's hand and took a zip. He definitely needed alcohol for his. </p><p>•</p><p>Nor Harry or Zayn had talked to Louis again that night. </p><p>Since Harry and Zayn started dating they kind of stopped partying, so at 11 they were tired and decided to go home. </p><p>They went to grab their coats when Louis walked up to them. </p><p>"Hey, are you leaving already?" He said, making Zayn instantly annoyed. But before Zayn could say something rude Harry started talking. </p><p>"Yeah, we're gonna head home." </p><p>"Um, could I maybe... come with you?" Louis said. </p><p>Zayn was done with Louis, he said, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I know this is too much to ask- I really wouldn't ask if I had somebody else to turn to. I'm moving into a new apartment in a couple of days, but I had to be out of my old apartment today, so I have nowhere to sleep tonight..." Louis said, he was clearly embarrassed and desperate. Harry felt bad for him. </p><p>"Of course you can stay with us tonight, Louis. No problem, right Zayn?"</p><p>Zayn gave Harry a look that showed that he was not happy about this. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>"Thank you so much, guys! I owe you guys big time." Louis said. </p><p>They grabbed their things and started to walk towards Zayn's car. </p><p>Then Louis said something that immediately made Zayn feel better about this situation: </p><p>"By the way, I have some weed I can happily share with you"</p><p>•</p><p>And that's how Harry ended up on his couch passing a joint between his boyfriend and his ex boyfriend. </p><p>This was the second joint, and they were all pretty stoned. </p><p>Harry cuddled up next to Zayn, nuzzling his face in his neck. </p><p>Harry felt warm and calm in his whole body. It had been a while since he got high. He almost purred when Zayn put his arms around his body. </p><p>Harry pressed his face onto Zayn's neck, his skin was warm and soft. Without really thinking about it Harry started to kiss on his neck. </p><p>Zayn loved when Harry kissed and sucked on his neck, it made him weak. He found it a little odd that Harry would kiss him like that when Louis was around. </p><p>Zayn looked up to see Louis' reaction, he could see that he was watching them, but he couldn't read his face. </p><p>Then Harry began sucking on his neck, making Zayn's breath hitch. He looked up again to see if Louis was still watching, and he was. Their eyes met, and without breaking the eye contact Zayn let out a moan when Harry sucked harder on a sensitive spot on his neck. </p><p>Zayn broke the eye contact and looked at Harry instead. He pinched his bum, making him let go of his neck to let out a squeal. Zayn squeezed his perky bum hard and whispered in his ear, "You're being a slut, kissing me like that in front of him."</p><p>Zayn knew very well that this would turn Harry on, and so did Louis. He had been whispering, sure, but the room was completely quiet and he knew that Louis could hear him. </p><p>Louis let out a small cough and said, "So I guess weed still makes him horny..."</p><p>Zayn chuckled, "Not as bad as alcohol tho"</p><p>Louis was also chuckling, "Hehe, yeah..."</p><p>Harry whined and hid his face in Zayn's neck, "Stop teasing me"</p><p>"You usually love it when I tease you," Louis said. </p><p>"Wow, watch your mouth, dude." Zayn said, not nearly as angry as he would have been sober. </p><p>"Shit- sorry, that was too far."</p><p>There was a weird tension in the room, a sexual tension. They all felt it. </p><p>Hearing Zayn and Louis talk about him like that turned him on and he could feel his cock harden more and more, and so did Zayn. Harry was pressed close to him still, and Zayn felt his hard-on against his leg. </p><p>"Is this turning you on, babe?" Zayn said with a deep voice. </p><p>Harry pressed his crotch against him softly as an answer and hummed, "Mm..."</p><p>Zayn squeezed Harry's bum again, but left his hand to rest on it. </p><p>Louis sat quiet next to Zayn, just watching them. He was fully hard, and slightly confused. </p><p>Zayn loved this. He loved teasing Harry, and he knew just how to do it. </p><p>He started the night hating Louis, and maybe he still did, but he looked at him differently now. He was good looking- attractive. And this whole situation, Zayn would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on, but it was all so bizarre. Bizarre but very hot.</p><p>Zayn couldn't help but take it further. </p><p>"Does it turn you on knowing Louis is watching you? You want all eyes on you, don't you? My little slut,"</p><p>Harry almost moaned out loud, he was so incredibly turned on. </p><p>Zayn continued, "You know what happens to bad boys, don't you? They get spanked," he looked up at Louis, "Isn't that right, Louis?"</p><p>Louis looked at him with big confused eyes. He suddenly became very aware of the obvious erection in his pants, and blushed. </p><p>"Do you want to help me out here?" Zayn asked, but Louis still looked confused, "Spank him, Louis. I know you want to; you've been staring at his ass all night,"</p><p>Louis looked at him unsurely, "Are you sure this is OK, Zayn?"</p><p>"Go for it." Zayn said, "Teach him a lesson."</p><p>Louis gulped and got a little closer. Harry was practically sitting in Zayn's lap now, straddling one of his thighs. He looked at Harry's ass, he looked amazing, as always. He cupped his butt with his hand, softly at first, but then he squeezed it hard before he gave it a hard slap. Harry moaned and thrusted his hips onto Zayn. </p><p>Harry was already twitching and leaking. He loved feeling Louis' hands on him and he desperately wanted more. </p><p>Louis looked at Zayn and they immediately got eye contact. Zayn's eyes moved to stare at Louis' lips. Zayn leaned in closer to Louis, and he got the hint and leaned in and let Zayn kiss him. Zayn's lips felt warm and soft and the kiss was so passionate but pure. That was until Zayn licked Louis' bottom lip and Louis opened his mouth slightly to let Zayn's tongue in. Louis sighed in pleasure as Zayn kissed him harder and cupped his cheek with his hand. </p><p>They got interrupted by Harry letting out a moan, making Zayn break the kiss. Zayn's jaw dropped when he saw what Harry was doing. </p><p>Harry was watching the boys intensely, with his hand between his legs moving quickly underneath his pants. </p><p>Harry knew very well that he wasn't allowed to touch himself without Zayn's permission, but he couldn't help himself. Watching the older boys make out was possible the hottest thing he'd ever seen. </p><p>Zayn cleared his throat before saying, "Shit, if I wasn't this hard I'd be so upset with you right now. Remind me to punish you for this tomorrow."</p><p>Harry was relieved, but also a little disappointed. He desperately wanted his boyfriend to touch him, wether it was spanking him or fucking him. </p><p>Louis was also relieved, but for a different reason. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who was hard. Louis' cock was throbbing in his pants. </p><p>Louis wanted more of Zayn. He wanted to keep kissing him. His way of kissing was much different form Harry's. He was much harsher and to Louis' surprise he loved it. He wanted more. He wanted to explore his body, he looked so different from Harry. He was thin and unlike Harry he didn't shave or wax. But he wanted to see and touch Harry again, too. It had been so long since he touched his soft, smooth body. And his hair, oh Louis loved his hair. He had always loved his soft curls, but his hair was way longer now, and he couldn't wait to touch it. He still remembered now much he loved having his hair pulled when Louis fucked his throat. </p><p>But most of all he wanted to touch Zayn again, so he laid a hand oh Zayn's waist and kissed his neck, the other side from where Harry had left a hickey minutes ago. He kissed him softly and then he pressed his tongue to his neck and licked all the way up behind his ear. And then he started sucking on a spot right under his jawline. Zayn let out a growl and grabbed Louis' thigh and squeezed.</p><p>Harry wanted to be a part of whatever was going on here, so he straddled Zayn's lap and kissed Zayn on the lips. Zayn immediately kissed back and they stared making out. Louis was still sucking and biting on Zayn's neck, making him moan into the kiss now and again. </p><p>When Harry sat down on Zayn's lap it gave Louis the opportunity to put his hand on Harry's back. He felt the heat of Harry's back on the palm of his hand but that wasn't enough. He put his hand on Harry's butt instead and squeezed it. He loved the feeling, but it still wasn't enough. He didn't have to stop kissing Zayn, no he still knew Harry's body well, his lips didn't leave Zayn's neck as he let his hand slip under Harry's pants and into his underwear. He squeezed his bum once again before he let his finger search for Harry's hole. He found Harry's hole, and rubbed it with his finger, but not entering it. Harry broke the kiss with Zayn to let out a moan, "Louis," he whined. </p><p>Zayn wanted to see what was going on and saw Louis' hand down Harry's pants. He should've probably felt angry or jealous, but he didn't. He loved whatever was going on here. He looked at Louis, who was sitting close next to him now, and leaned in to kiss him. Louis grabbed his face with the hand that wasn't busy with Harry and kissed him. As they made out Harry left Zayn to straddle Louis instead. Louis took his hand out of Harry's pants and broke the kiss with Zayn. He, while looking into Zayn's eyes, brought his fingers to his lips and put them in his mouth. He wrapped his lips tight around his fingers and slowly took all of the fingers in his mouth all the way to the knuckles. Then he pulled them out again ever so slow. Now that his index and middle finger were wet his hand found it's way back into Harry's pants. This time Zayn just sat back and watched. </p><p>Louis' middle finger found Harry's hole and started to rub it for a minute before entering his tight hole slowly. Harry had hid his face in Louis' neck. </p><p>Louis started to slowly move his finger in and out of Harry's hole. Slowly at first, but as Harry got used to the feeling he started fucking him faster and faster. </p><p>Harry started to move his hips, almost fucking himself on Louis' finger, and Louis took that as a sign to add another finger. </p><p>At this point Zayn was stroking his cock while watching the boys. He had lit a joint he rolled earlier that night and was now smoking with the hand that wasn't busy in his pants. </p><p>Harry let out a loud sound and Louis, and Zayn, understood that Louis had hit the right spot. Louis fucked him faster, but instead of letting his fingers almost all the way out and then back in again, he just kept hitting and rubbing the same spot. Harry was now sitting up straight and fucking himself on Louis' fingers. He was moaning and sighing. </p><p>Zayn couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on, "I want you to fuck him, Louis," Zayn said. </p><p>Louis looked up at him. He hadn't realised that Zayn was jerking off, but when he did he bit his lip. "Enjoying yourself?"</p><p>Zayn just huffed at him, "Seriously, Lou. I want to watch you fuck his ass,"</p><p>Louis couldn't believe Zayn was calling him 'Lou'. But he was currently finger-fucking his boyfriend, so he guessed anything was possible. </p><p>"You would be okay with that?" Louis asked. </p><p>"More than okay, yes," Zayn said. </p><p>Louis turned to Harry, "Would you? Be ok with that?" Louis' voice was deep with lust, "Do you want me to fuck you?"</p><p>Harry was almost crying, his voice was shaky, "Please, daddy"</p><p>Louis' heart almost stopped at that. He had called him daddy. He couldn't believe it, Zayn could not be okay with this. He looked at him with an unsure look on his face. But when he looked at Zayn he was just beating his meat faster now. </p><p>See, Harry used to call Louis daddy when they were a couple. When Harry got together with Zayn he never called him that, he always symbolised that word with Louis. </p><p>Louis pulled out his fingers.</p><p>"Where's the lube?" He asked. </p><p>Zayn stood up to get something from a drawer next to the couch. When he got back he had a bottle of lube in his hand. They had lube in their fucking living room, who are these people, Louis thought to himself. Apparently they fucked on this couch often. </p><p>"How do you want to do this?" Louis asked Harry. </p><p>"Like this? I can ride you?" Harry responded. </p><p>This feels so surreal. Louis can't believe it's happening. But minutes later he's sitting naked on the couch with his ex boyfriend naked on his lap. </p><p>He covers his cock with lube before he asks, "Are you ready, babe?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry says. </p><p>So Louis pushes his cock inside of Harry's tight hole. Harry moans in pain but gets adjusted quickly and starts moving on his cock. In a minute he's fucking himself on Louis' cock. </p><p>Louis is at nirvana, Harry feels amazing on his dick. It's been so long since they fucked, but it's still as good- maybe better- than he remembers it. </p><p>Zayn is watching their every move. But he can't keep his hands off for long. </p><p>Zayn sits down right next to Louis and kisses his mouth. Louis grabs his arm hard, not wanting him to let go. He kisses Zayn with so much passion, and moaning in to the kiss every now and again. </p><p>Louis grabs Zayn's clothed crotch, and Zayn instinctively pushes himself into Louis' hand. Louis starts palming him through the fabric of his pants, but Zayn isn't having it. He is quick to push his pants and underwear to his knees so Louis will have full access to his cock. Louis chuckles but grabs his cock and start pumping it. </p><p>Harry starts fucking himself faster and his moans become louder, "Zayn, please, can I cum?"</p><p>Zayn grunts and thrusts his hips into Louis' hand. The sounds Harry is turning him on and driving him closer to the edge. </p><p>It's becoming clear to Louis that Zayn is the one in charge. </p><p>"You can cum, baby," Zayn says.</p><p>Louis grabs Harry's cock with his other hand and starts to jerk him off, helping him reach his climax.</p><p>Harry cries as he cums in Louis' hand. </p><p>Seeing Harry like that pushes Louis over the edge too, and he cums inside of the younger boy, "Fuck, Harry!" He moans.</p><p>Harry gets off Louis and lays down next to him on the couch, completely exhausted. </p><p>Louis looks at Zayn, with his swollen cock still in his hand. He bites his lips as he asks, "Can I suck you off?"</p><p>"Fuck, yes," he says, and Louis gets on his knees. </p><p>Louis doesn't have to do more than take his cock in his mouth before Zayn is cumming on his tongue, and he swallows it all like a good boy.</p><p>Within five minutes they are all passed out on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>